The present invention relates to improvements in necktie knot support assemblies which serve as a mechanical foundation for receiving and fixing of a fabric necktie, to be wrapped therearound, so that the ultimate composite product serves as a pre-tied necktie, with a support strap enabling the user to simply apply the pre-tied necktie around the neck and under the collar. The invention also relates to a simplified knot tying procedure. The necktie being releasable and removable at will.
The broad idea is not new. Pre-tied neckties, to be inserted into place for wearing, have been used for many decades. Such neckties provided with a spring clamp or support strap for firmly securing the tie on the wearer, have also been patented. To my knowledge, the spring clamp pre-tied neckties have been relatively complex since they comprised, in addition to a plastic, forming body member, a metal spring clamp which not only required somewhat skilled and laborious construction, but also often resulted in an insecure and unnatural-looking necktie, even when clamped on properly, due to the fact that shirt collars vary according to the designers' personal preferences. The spring clamp also tends to grab the hair on some wearers' neck.
Examples of some spring clamp and support strap pre-tied neckties are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,226; 3,220,015; 3,222,684; 3,237,208; 3,336,600; 3,336;601; 3,343,176; 4,337,539; and 4,627,113. All these patents disclose and describe the basic nature of such later necktie assemblies. They further reveal the disadvantages which I have now discerned and have herein not only eliminated but have produced a less expensive, less difficult and time-consuming product with superior results.